


I Just Want to Dance With You

by danacas1101



Series: Holiday High [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole can't dance, Queer panic, Team Wynsita, Valentine's Day, Wynonna tries to help, it goes about as well as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacas1101/pseuds/danacas1101
Summary: Valentine’s Day is about to arrive at Holiday High and Waverly has big plans for her and her girlfriend, which include going to the school’s annual dance with their group of friends. While the idea thrills Waverly, her favorite ginger isn’t so excited about this because, well, she’s an awful dancer. Wynonna and Rosita to the rescue. Or to make things worse. Who knows.Aka the one where Nicole doesn’t know how to dance, Wynonna scars her for life, and another romance begins to bloom.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Holiday High [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087409
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Thank you to anyone who has decided to continue on this very fluffy journey with me and this high school crew, glad to see you again. 
> 
> A big, ginormous thank you to B, who is always encouraging, even when my anxiety brain is not.

To say Nicole Haught was having an off day would be a giant understatement. 

First, the normally punctual teen woke up late, like really late. Somehow, in the middle of the night, Calamity Jane had managed to knock her phone charger out of the wall socket. The very phone she used as an alarm, which now had a very dead battery.

Then, after an attempt at the fastest shower of her life -- where Nicole got soap in her eyes and a spider tried to become her BFF as it descended from the ceiling, causing her to knock over all the items in the tiny space -- she got to her car, only to find her gas tank was almost on empty. 

“You’ve gotta be freaking kidding me,” Nicole yelled.

She grabbed a power bar and coffee from inside the gas station as she filled up, watching as the numbers ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. After she got back in her car, unaware that the coffee lid wasn’t completely on, she spilled hot coffee all over her very light blue T-shirt at first sip.

Nicole continued to pat dry her totally ruined shirt in the high school’s parking lot as she glanced at the clock. She now had about eight minutes to get from her car — parked in the last spot in the lot because of course — to her locker, then to her desk in her first-period class. 

Which was on the second floor. 

On the other side of the building from her locker. 

This was  _ not _ going to be her day. 

\---------------------------

“Yo Red, where’s the fire?” Wynonna snorted as she lifted herself off the bench she had been sitting on. 

“Not today, Wynonna,” Nicole glared. She started to take the steps two at a time to get into the building. A quick glance at her watch told her she now had six minutes. 

Wynonna chased after her and was going to say something nice until she had a better look at Nicole’s ruined shirt. She pointed at the very large stain, now laughing. “You lose a fight with a cup of coffee this morning?”

Nicole picked her shirt from her body and watched as it flopped back on to her stomach, the still wet stain making it stick to her. She noticed it looked far worse in the fluorescent lights of the high school than the comfort of her car. 

“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. 

Wynonna started to ramble about ways to cover the stain and something about how it looked like someone had puked red and pink hearts all over the hallway. But Nicole had officially stopped listening the moment she saw the most beautiful sight in the world, Waverly standing at her locker with a travel mug of coffee between her hands. 

As if she sensed her presence Waverly looked up, a warm smile on her face, that one that made her eyes turn into halfmoons, and Nicole found herself feeling calmer and more collected than she had all morning. 

“Hey, girlfriend,” Waverly beamed. 

Her eyes crinkled as Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist. It had been a few months of officially being girlfriends but Nicole’s stomach still did somersaults every time Waverly called her that. 

“I didn’t get the usual morning text of which mug you were drinking your coffee out of so I figured I’d bring you some just in case you didn’t have time to make any.”

“You. Are. Extraordinary,” Nicole said, taking the mug from Waverly’s hands. 

Upon further inspection Nicole giggled, taking in the travel mug, with its sunshine yellow background and a giant unicorn across it. She took the first sip and moaned. 

“God, Waverly,” she took another grateful sip. “That’s the best coffee I’ve ever tasted.” 

Waverly felt her cheeks redden, from both the compliment and the sound Nicole had made. 

“Anything for my best…”

Wynonna cut her off. “Glad to see more of this one has gotten in your mouth than your last cup.”

Waverly furrowed her eyebrows until she got a full look at Nicole’s shirt, the stain now very obvious. 

“Nic, what happened?” she asked. 

“It has  _ not _ been my morning.” 

“I can see that,” Waverly said, concern on her face. “Here, let me help.”

Without being prompted Waverly started to button up her flannel to cover the stain. Nicole watched as nimble fingers slid up her shirt, the stain now an afterthought. 

Once Waverly buttoned the last one to her satisfaction she looked up at Nicole. “There, now no one will know it’s even there. Except you, and me, and Wynonna, but no one else will.”

Nicole kissed her rambling girlfriend. She was about to do it again when the warning bell went off, alerting the three of them that they had about two minutes to get to class.

“Come on, dorks, some of us need to get to class,” Wynonna whined.

“Wynonna, you and I are going to the same one,” Nicole said.

“I knowwww,” she said. “Why do you think I was waiting outside? Because I like the brisk weather?”

Wynonna wasn’t what one would call good with her emotions, so this was the closest they would get to her saying she waited outside for Nicole so she didn’t have to go in alone. So she could go in with her best friend right beside her. 

Nicole softened, looking at her friend again.

“Ok, lemme just grab my books. Waves, do you mind holding this for a minute? I don’t want to spill it and with the day I’ve had, I will totally spill it.”

Waverly laughed and took the mug. “Of course, silly.”

The three stood in silence as Nicole put in her combination. She felt Waverly’s eyes on her the whole time, like she had something she wanted to ask. 

“Yes, babe?” Nicole said, a knowing smirk on her face as she closed her locker and took the travel mug back. 

Waverly’s eyes went to her hands before she looked back up at the redhead, nerves just around the edges. She fidgeted with the ring on her left index finger.

“Well, I know we’ve been girlfriends for a minute but I wanted to double-check since it is February. But um, Nicole, will you be my Valentine?” She looked at Nicole with hope in her eyes. 

The redhead smiled so wide she thought her face might split in two. “Waverly, I would be honored to be your Valentine.”

Waverly squealed and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. 

“Jesus, I think my eardrums just exploded from that sound you made, baby girl,” Wynonna said. 

The trio began to walk away from Nicole’s locker, which was very conveniently only a few doors down the hall from Waverly’s first class. 

“So, Valentine, do you have plans for us?” Nicole asked, her eyebrow quirked at the brunette.

“Maybeee,” she replied. Nicole knew that maybe. That maybe meant that they definitely had plans.

Suddenly, a flyer popped up in Waverly’s hands. “I know it’s super cheesy and a little lame and a smidge last minute, but they do this dance every year and I wanted to go, with you, if you want. It’s Saturday. I know you don’t usually go to dances but I thought this might be fun. But only if you want. We totally don’t have to.” 

At the word “dance,” Nicole felt her body get tense. Sweat began to prick around her hairline and along her palms. Her instinct was to say no and throw as much charm into as she could, dimples and all, in hopes to not totally disappoint Waverly. 

But then she looked at her girlfriend, whose face was so hopeful that she would maybe say yes and well, Nicole wasn’t exactly good at saying no to her. She was quite horrible, in fact.

So instead of denying her cutie, Nicole tried to look as sincere as possible and mustered as much enthusiasm as she could. 

“Yeah, this looks great!” She said just a smidge too over-enthusiastically. Nicole knew she was a horrible liar but hoped that maybe, just this once, Waverly wouldn’t notice. 

It seemed some luck may have been on Nicole’s side. 

At a yes Waverly reached up and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. A bright smile on her face as she leaned back on to her heels.

“Oh my gosh, ok, fantastic! This is going to be so fun, Nicole!” Waverly’s hands went into Nicole’s hair as she whispered, “Plus, I’m  _ very _ excited to show you this new dress that I got.”

Nicole visibly swallowed, at the idea of whatever gorgeous dress Waverly had and at having to dance in front of people. She stumbled over the sentence she was trying to construct when the final bell rang. At that, Waverly winked at Nicole with, “See you at lunch, babe.”

Like the useless lesbian she was, Nicole just stared at her girlfriend when she felt a tug on her arm.

“Haught, come on, let’s goooooo.” Wynonna dragged them both to class, where their late appearance had somehow gone unnoticed. 

They slid into their desks, side-by-side, and Nicole reached into her backpack to get her notebook, the mixed feelings of those five minutes with Waverly replaying in her brain. A dance. Her girlfriend wanted to go to a dance. Where she would have to dance. In front of people. 

Nicole thought she was going to be sick. 

While Nicole had lucked out with Waverly being convinced she wanted to go to the Valentine’s Day dance, she hadn’t with Wynonna. 

“Haught, what the hell happened back there? You got even more pale than normal, which is already pretty freaking pale.” Wynonna poked her forearm. “Like, should we get you tested to make sure this is healthy how pale you are?”

Nicole swatted away Wynonna’s hand. 

“Yes, this level of pale is perfectly healthy.” Nicole stuck her tongue out. “But, um, well, I can’t dance.”

“What mumbles? Speak up.”

Nicole continued looking at her desk. “I can’t dance.”

Wynonna scooted her desk closer. “One more time, in my good ear.”

“I can’t dance, ok!” 

Well, that had been loud enough for Wynonna and the entire row in front of them to hear, who all glanced back in their seats. Nicole felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment. While she sank deeper into her chair she heard Wynonna tell them to mind their business.

Her focus went back to Nicole, who had pulled her beanie down to her eyebrows. 

“What do you mean you can’t dance? Everyone can dance.”

Nicole looked up from her new position. “Well, I can’t. A dance teacher once told me she had never thought someone was unteachable until she met me. And she had never meant the phrase ‘someone with two left feet’ more. Pretty sure she said a baby deer had more rhythm than I did.”

“You took a dance class?” Wynonna put her chin in her hands. “Tell me everything.”

“Not the right takeaway, Wynonna!” Nicole hissed.

Wynonna waved her hands around. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. But really, a dance teacher said that to you? Have you tried dancing since then?”

As Wynonna’s eyes softened Nicole finally sat back up in her chair, meeting her friend’s gaze. 

“Yeah, one, it lasted one class because my mom was so pissed that she had said that to an 8-year-old.”

“I do love me a feisty, sticking up for her kid, Mrs. Haught,” Wynonna grinned. “Your mom can get it.”

“Ew, but yeah, she ripped that woman apart, and we went and got ice cream,” Nicole said. Her lips turned up into a small smile. “And ever since then, well, I just avoid dancing because I don’t want to make a total idiot out of myself. Especially in front of Waverly, who’s so good at it and has more rhythm than anyone has the right to.”

Nicole refused to look at Wynonna during the last part, knowing her best friend would probably either make fun of her or say something so sincere that Nicole wasn’t sure if she could deal with it. 

It seemed Wynonna was going with the latter.

“Nicole, you know that Waverly doesn’t care if you can’t dance,” Wynonna said. “She stares at you like you hung the moon and shit. Always has. And even if she thinks you’re a bad dancer she would never actually tell you that. She would probably tone down her incredible rhythm to make you feel better.”

A light laugh came from Nicole. “That’s probably accurate about your sister. But I would still like to not make a total ass out of myself at this.”

When Wynonna didn’t reply right away Nicole took the chance to look at her. She knew from those raised eyebrows that Wynonna was about to pitch her an idea. 

“Alright, Haught,” Wynonna said. “Waverly is going to Chrissy’s after school, so you’re driving me home, and we’re going to start your dance lessons today.”

Nicole’s mouth fell open. “We’re, what? Oh no, Wynonna, it’s fine. We don’t have to…”

“Oh no, dear best friend, we’re doing this,” Wynonna said. “Mission Haught Moves starts today.”

Nicole glared at her.

“Ok, we can workshop the name later.”

\---------------------------

Another song began to play, soft notes filling the barn at the Homestead. Nicole and Wynonna continued to stare at each other.

Nicole’s eyes narrowed. “Dude, no.”

“Dude, yes,” Wynonna nodded. “Take it.”

“No.” 

“Haught, if you don’t take my hand and put your other one on my shoulder I swear to Lesbian Jesus, I’m going to tell Waverly that when she was in the second grade it was  _ you _ who spilled grape juice all over her favorite unicorn shirt and stuffed unicorn, not me.”

Nicole gasped. “You wouldn’t. She cried about that for a week and wouldn’t talk to you for two.”

“Oh, I know!” Wynonna said. “Now, hand one here, hand two up here.”

Nicole grumbled as she placed her sweaty palm into Wynonna’s. Her other hovered over her shoulder when she spoke.

“Wait, shouldn’t my hand be on your waist so I can lead?”

Wynonna laughed. “Baby steps, young grasshopper. You are so not ready to lead yet. Now come on, hand on my shoulder. We’re already standing weirdly close to each other, let’s go.”

A loud sigh left Nicole’s lips, her hand finally placed on Wynonna’s shoulder. This was as close to dancing as they had gotten in the half-hour the duo had been together. The other 30 minutes consisted of Wynonna insisting on a snack, that she get to sit on her couch for 12 minutes after a long day at school, and Nicole waiting for her to remember her Spotify password, which apparently had the best dance playlists. 

“Alright, let’s do this,” Nicole mumbled.

“Could you  _ be _ any less excited to learn how to dance from your best friend?”

“Could you sound any more like Chandler Bing?”

“Touche,” Wynonna nodded. “Ok, now, a 5, 6, 7, 10.”

\---------------------------

Nicole closed her eyes, slowly counting to five. They had been doing this for an hour and she felt no closer to being ready for the dance than she had when she entered the barn. In fact, she was pretty sure her dancing had somehow gotten worse. She opened her eyes to see Wynonna looking back.

“Alright,” Wynonna said, moving slightly. “I’m going to move this foot forward…”

“Ow, dude, you just stepped on me! Again!” 

“That’s cause you didn’t move your foot when you were supposed to,” Wynonna yelled, matching Nicole’s tone. “Again!”

“Well my teacher didn’t tell me to,” Nicole shouted. “It’s not like I can read her mind.”

“You can see my feet moving, can’t you?”

Alright, Nicole was officially losing her patience. It was time for a new tactic to this lesson.

She took her hand from Wynonna’s shoulder and brought it to her waist. 

“Ok, we’re done with you leading,” Nicole said. “I clearly can’t follow, so you need to teach me how to lead, which is how Waverly and I would be dancing anyway.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Haught. Why can’t Waverly lead? Huh? It’s because she’s so short, isn’t it?”

“Wynonna,” Nicole whined. “Come on, let’s just try it once. Put your hand on my shoulder, let's go.”

Wynonna did so begrudgingly. “Alright Haught,  _ you  _ try to lead.”

“I will!” Nicole looked at their hands, moving one step forward. Then another. And another. They had gone all of five steps without stepping on each other when Nicole felt her confidence start to grow a little bit. 

But then, because Wynonna couldn’t quite handle that Nicole may have been doing a better job at leading than she had, she abruptly stopped, causing them both to land on the ground in an entanglement of limbs.

Nicole groaned from on top of Wynonna, who simply smirked. “Dude.”

“I told you that you weren’t ready,” Wynonna said. “Now, can you please get your redwood size body off me?”

Nicole rolled off Wynonna. “Alright, I’m done for the day. I got a few steps in, that was enough progress for one afternoon.”

“Wait! Just let me show you one other dance move.” 

Wynonna jumped up with a grace she hadn’t shown all afternoon and found a new playlist. 

All of a sudden Nicole’s ears were filled with the sounds of something trashy, pumping.

The look Wynonna gave her was terrifying. She walked towards Nicole and turned around so her back met Nicole’s front. As she started to move her hips Nicole froze. She wasn’t sure where to put her hands or how to get Wynonna to stop.

“Am I interrupting something?” Rosita asked. She leaned against the frame of the door with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Gross! No!” Nicole shoved Wynonna off her, the latter landing face-first into a hay pile. “Wynonna was, um, she was um, helping me with, this, ugh, thing.”

Wynonna moved from the hay, now looking at Rosita. “Haught can’t dance and Waverly wants to go to the Valentine’s Day dance this week.” She picked hay off her shirt. “I was trying to teach her. Emphasis on try.”

“Wynonna, what the hell?” Nicole said. 

“What? It’s not like she’s going to go tell Waverly, who I still think isn’t going to care.”

“Well, I know that,” Nicole smiled warmly at Rosita before her face snapped back to Wynonna. “But you weren’t exactly an A+ teacher. Whatever, this is hopeless. I’m just going to pretend my feet hurt. Or that I sprained something at basketball practice.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow. “You’re going to pretend your feet hurt for two hours to not dance with Waverly? That’s the worst plan, Haught.”

“It’s not like you’re offering me any better ideas!” she yelled. 

“I was  _ trying _ to teach you how to dance until you got all weird about it,” Wynonna huffed.

“You were grinding on me, Wynonna, grinding!”

The two started to bicker louder while Rosita made her way more into the barn. 

“I can help you,” Rosita said, making both teenagers stop mid-scream to look at her.

“You would do that?” Nicole asked.

“Duh,” Rosita smiled. “We all know other than Waverly I’m the best dancer and have the most rhythm, and you’re cute and all but I will not grind on you. Wynonna, yes, you, no thanks. Pinky promise.”

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh when Rosita held out her pinky to her. The two had always hung out in groups before but weren’t the closest, at least not since elementary school. Nicole honestly couldn’t remember the last time it had been just the two of them together for more than a few minutes. 

At the thought of getting away from a grinding Wynonna and being able to reconnect with her friend Nicole happily agreed to this plan. 

“Deal,” Nicole said, hooking their pinkies together. 

“Perfect!” Rosita said. “Wednesday, you, me, my house at 4.”

Nicole looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Wait, like the day after tomorrow? Like less than 48 hours from today? Like that Wednesday?”

Rosita unzipped her coat, revealing a light blue crop top. Nicole looked at Wynonna, who wasn’t paying her any attention because she was staring at Rosita’s, well, everything.

“No time like the present,” Rosita laughed. “Right, Wynonna?”

The brunette blushed -- the first time Nicole could remember seeing  _ that  _ happen -- at being caught. Wynonna tried to brush it off and act cool. Her finger guns at Rosita were not.

“Yeah,” Wynonna coughed, finger guns now in her pockets. “Yeah, listen to Rosita. No time like the present, Haught. Looks like you get to try to dance another day.”

“But not today,” she continued. “Come on dorks, I want some nachos and am feeling generous enough to let you help me make them and then eat some.”

Wynonna started to walk out of the barn, Nicole and Rosita shared a look of disbelief behind her. 

“How generous of you,” Rosita said in a monotone voice. “You invited me over! You should be making  _ us _ nachos.”

The older Earp turned around, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Hands on her hips she asked, “You really want to take the chance of letting me make you a plate of food?”

Nicole shuddered, remembering the last time Wynonna had made them something to eat. Her stomach felt queasy.

“Rosita, you don’t want to take that chance.” Nicole turned to the brunette. “Trust me, I had food poisoning for two days after I let Wynonna cook for me.”

She stage-whispered, her eyes wide now. “And that was just grilled cheese. Imagine how long we’d be sick if we let Wynonna around more than three ingredients.”

Thumb under her chin Rosita thought it over then she laughed. Loudly. “Valid point. Ok, looks like me and Nicole are making nachos.” She pointed at Wynonna. “And we’re sharing it equally, got it, Earp?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Wynonna rolled her eyes dramatically, even though Nicole could tell she was a little bit grateful she wouldn’t have to cook. Or in Wynonna’s case, attempt to not make everyone sick, herself included. 

Nicole and Rosita walked towards the Homestead, Wynonna locking up the barn behind them. She shouted, “And Haught did not have food poisoning that long! It was like an hour. Plus, something was totally wrong with the cheese. It was not my fault!”

Nicole held the door open for Rosita into the house. 

“Trust me, it was actually three days,” Nicole mumbled. “My body won’t let me forget it.”

\---------------------------

After a much-needed afternoon turned into evening turned into how is it already 11 at night with Chrissy, Waverly was pleasantly surprised when she saw her girlfriend’s truck next to Rosita’s at the Homestead.

She had only gotten to exchange a few quick texts with Nicole while she had been with Chrissy. Waverly could’ve spent her entire time talking to Nicole but Chrissy was in full-blown panic mode trying to figure out what dress to wear, and then what accessories, for the Valentine’s Day dance. Waverly was excited Chrissy had finally woman-ed up and asked Perry, who she had had a crush on for years, but she could really use one of her girlfriend’s amazing hugs right about now. Just the thought of getting to embrace her made Waverly smile bigger than she thought possible.

Turns out, she wouldn’t have to wait too long. Waverly went to her passenger side door to get her backpack when she heard the front door open and loud goodbyes carried across the front yard.

“Rosita, a pleasure as always,” Wynonna bowed.

“You’re such a dork, Earp.” Rosita laughed and rolled her eyes, the slightest pink dusted across her cheeks. It did not go unnoticed by Nicole, who was beginning to wonder when Wynonna and Rosita would finally see the feelings they had for each other were mutual.

Wynonna looked at Nicole, neither of whom had noticed Waverly’s arrival. 

“Haught, you got five days, best of luck.” She mock-saluted. “And if you need any help getting some sexy moves down, don’t forget what I taught you.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget what happened in that barn today,” Nicole said.

Rosita openly laughed, putting her arm around Nicole’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Nicole, I’ll  _ actually _ help you.” 

“Thanks, Rosita,” she smiled, visibly relaxing. Nicole then pointed at Wynonna. “As for you, we are never talking about what happened today, ever again.” 

Wynonna mumbled something about Nicole being ungrateful as she closed the door. Nicole was about to make a very sarcastic comeback until she heard a car door slam.

She and Rosita turned around to see Waverly putting her backpack up high on her shoulders. She hooked her thumbs in the straps as she walked towards them, that smile that made her eyes crinkle on her face. Nicole loved that smile, especially when she was the cause of it.

Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s waist, leaning up for a quick kiss. 

“Hey, baby,” Waverly said. “Hey, Rosita.”

“Hey, Waves,” Nicole said, her smile matching Waverly’s. 

“Ugh, you two are too cute, I can’t.” Rosita started to walk towards her car then turned around. “Don’t forget about Wednesday, Haught.”

“I won’t,” Nicole said. She felt Waverly’s eyes on her and knew she was going to have questions so she tried to play it off. “Thanks again for um, helping me with my math this week for that, ugh, test.”

“Yup, no problem, calculus is my jam,” Rosita joked, her words having a little less confidence than usual. “Don’t forget your calculator.”

“Will do!” Nicole shouted almost directly into Waverly’s ear, who winced at the volume.

Waverly caught Rosita’s confused eyes, even though they had been brief, and narrowed her own as she turned in Nicole’s arms. Nicole had always been an awful liar, even when they were kids. At this point, Waverly knew all the tells. 

Whenever Nicole lied she would do one or a mix of the following: not make eye direct contact; cuff and then uncuff her shirt, even when it was a t-shirt; or her biggest tell, she would start to bite her thumbnail on her right hand. 

“Rosita is helping you with calculus? When’s your test this week?” Waverly asked innocently. She felt Nicole stiffen. 

Looks like Nicole would be going with a combination of tells one and three tonight. 

“Um, yeah, Rosita agreed after she saw me struggling with the homework.” Nicole looked right over Waverly’s head as she continued talking. Then she started biting her thumbnail. “And, ugh, the test is Friday. Yeah, it’s Friday.”

She finally looked back at Waverly, who had not believed a single word. 

“Oh yeah, it’s Friday?”

“Yup! Sure is.” Nicole looked at her watch. “Oh man, baby, it’s so late, I have to go, and you should get some sleep.”

Nicole quickly kissed Waverly and then hugged her tightly. For a brief moment, she forgot that her girlfriend had definitely just lied to her. Nicole’s arms wrapped around her always felt like home to Waverly. It was all warm and cozy and their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. She could figure out what Nicole was lying about tomorrow. 

“Ok, bye, Waves.” Nicole ran away from Waverly, who simply stared at her sneaky squirrel of a girlfriend. 

\---------------------------

As Nicole sat in Rosita’s room she realized how weird the last few days had been. She knew that Waverly knew she hadn’t been honest the other night, which caused knots in her stomach. She hated lying to Waverly, even if it was about something so small and kind of silly. But Nicole wanted to get this right. She wanted to be able to sweep her girl off her feet -- not literally, she wasn’t Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing -- at the dance. Nicole just needed a few moves down pat but more importantly, the confidence to execute them at all.

So, instead of dealing with Waverly’s questioning looks, Nicole tried to make their interactions as short as possible. When she got to school the last few days Nicole distracted Waverly with kisses until class started, much to the dismay of Wynonna. 

At lunches, Nicole decided to ask about everyone’s plans for the dance with lots of follow-up questions. She made sure there was no room for Waverly to ask her any of her own. Then, thankfully, at the end of the day, two days in a row, Waverly was rushed off to cheer practice just as she looked like she was going to ask Nicole what was going on. 

She would have to thank Chrissy for that later. 

Rosita walked over to play something on her phone, a slow song Nicole didn’t recognize played lightly through the speakers. 

“I’m assuming Wynonna taught you close to nothing,” she laughed. 

“Accurate,” Nicole said. “I do know where my hands should go but she was too busy stepping on my feet and trying to lead than do much else.”

“That seems about right,” Rosita said. She brought one hand around Nicole’s neck and placed the other in Nicole’s right hand. “Ok, well, let’s get started then.”

While it wasn’t Waverly in her arms, Nicole felt far more comfortable dancing with Rosita than she had at any point with Wynonna. And Nicole would happily admit, Rosita had great rhythm. 

When Nicole stumbled over her feet Rosita calmly and kindly helped her, reminding Nicole that a slow dance doesn’t have to be anything fancy. It can really just be two people standing there swaying a little, arms wrapped about each other with eyes for no one else in the room. 

The thought of standing this close to Waverly, dancing with her slowly, made Nicole smile. Rosita may have laughed at her a little but not before admitting that she wished someone would look at her like that, even when they were just thinking about her. Nicole didn’t have to ask who the brunette had been thinking about, Wynonna’s name was written all over Rosita’s face.

As much as Nicole wanted to get her friends together, she knew this wasn’t her place. Rosita and Wynonna would realize their feelings on their own, much like she and Waverly did. Eventually. Ok, if it went on much longer Nicole may start leaving a few hints so this could move along.

A little over an hour had passed when Rosita declared that Nicole could at least perform the basics of a slow dance without making a total fool out of herself.

“Gee, thanks, buddy,” Nicole deadpanned. 

“No problem, friend.” 

Nicole went to put her coat on, feeling pretty good in her ability to at least not fall flat on her face, but she needed Rosita’s help on one more thing.

“Wait, um, about fast songs?” Nicole asked bashfully. 

Rosita turned around from her dresser, where she had turned her phone off. She lifted her eyebrow. “What about fast songs, Nicole?”

“Um, well, Wynonna only showed me, ugh,” Nicole started. “Wynonna only tried to scar me for life by grinding on me. But um, what’s the best way to dance to a faster song?”

Rosita looked at Nicole kindly, a blush making its way up her neck.

“Well, most fast songs you just kind of move to the beat,” she shrugged and shimmied her shoulders. When a look of panic came across Nicole’s face Rosita offered she come over again tomorrow. 

The look of panic was quickly replaced by a grateful smile. “That would be great. Thanks, Rosita! Same time?”

“Sure thing, Haught.” 

\---------------------------

It had been three days of this. Three days of Nicole doing everything she could to distract Waverly -- the kissing proved rather effective because she could get lost in those soft lips for days -- from asking questions about why she had been so strange at the Homestead. Three days of interactions that were too short for a real conversation to happen. Three days of Waverly hearing Nicole ask their friends more questions at lunch than she had the entire time she had known the redhead. 

Three days and Waverly still had no idea what she was up to. Or what Nicole and Rosita were being so sneaky about it. 

And every time Waverly got close to finally asking her girlfriend what was going on, a pout locked and loaded, someone would very conveniently pull her away, or Nicole, to do something like head to cheer practice or get to class.

She didn’t think it was anything suspicious -- even Waverly’s anxiety brain knew that one, Nicole would never cheat and two, Rosita was clearly into her sister, and vice versa, even if those two couldn’t seem to see it -- but she just wanted to know what was going on, damn it. She had never been known for her patience or being great with surprises. 

After receiving a text from Nicole telling her she was hanging out with Rosita after school this afternoon, again, Waverly flung herself and her phone onto her bed, a loud thud when they both hit the mattress.

The phone flew up and smacked her square in the forehead. 

“Oh, come on,” she mumbled, rubbing what she hoped wouldn’t become a giant bump. 

“You kind of deserved it with the way you hurled your phone like that **,** ” Wynonna said, the smirk evident in her voice. 

Waverly groaned, turning around to look at her sister, who was leaning against the door frame to her room.

“What do you want, Wynonna?” 

“Now, is that any way to talk to your favorite sister?” Wynonna moved more into Waverly’s room and took a seat at her desk. 

“You’re my only sister.”

She kicked her feet up, annoying Waverly to no end. 

“Still,” Wynonna waved her hand between them. “Sisters. That bond is special.”

“Ok, dear sister.” The younger Earp sat up more fully on her bed. “I ask again, what do you want?”

“Can’t I just want to come in here and see how your day’s been going?”

“No.” 

She flung her feet off Waverly’s desk, putting her elbows on her knees.

“Ugh, fine. I wanted to know what the plan was for Saturday.” Wynonna waved her arms around while not looking directly at Waverly. “Like, are we all going together? Is Rosita going with a date? Do I need to find a ride cause you and Haught wanna ride solo? Should I wear a dress or a suit?”

The corner of Waverly’s mouth lifted at the second question, confirming what she and Nicole had talked about a few weeks ago. Waverly tried to not look too smug about knowing she had been correct.

“Well, Chrissy and Perry are meeting us there. Same for Jeremy and Robin.” Wynonna looked up, clearly waiting for a certain name to come up. Waverly was going to make her wait though, she was enjoying watching her squirm too much. “Sounds like Dolls and Doc are meeting us here. Figured we could all drive together.” 

“And…” Wynonna said. 

“You should wear what you’re most comfortable in but this would be the perfect excuse to rock your leather jacket with your black dress pants. Pair it with that baby blue button-up you love. Maybe that skinny black tie too.” Waverly snapped her thumb and middle finger together. “Oh! And your combat boots, perfect for this weather.”

Her sister looked at Waverly like her head was going to explode. Waverly could tell it was taking everything in Wynonna to not ask about Rosita again. Waverly hummed as she leaned back against her headboard, crossing her ankles.

“Anything else, dear sister?” Waverly asked, the smugness leaking through in her sickly-sweet voice.

Wynonna grumbled something Waverly couldn’t hear. 

“Yes, Wynonna?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Lies.” Waverly smiled, her eyes turned into half-moons.

But then a light went off in Waverly’s head. Maybe she could find out what had been going on with Rosita and Nicole. 

She watched her sister about to leave her room. 

“Wait,” Waverly yelled. “I’ll tell you if Rosita is going with a date if you tell me something.”

Wynonna turned around, her blue eyes a little colder than normal. She stayed silent. All Waverly got was a nod to continue. 

“What’s been going on with Rosita and Nicole?” Waverly asked. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together, which is fine, but Nicole hasn’t been really giving me many details. And she’s been kind of weird every time I bring up the dance.”

A flicker of something, humor maybe, crossed Wynonna’s face. 

“I don’t know, baby girl.” Now it was Wynonna’s turn to look smug. “But I promise it’ll be worth the wait. Or maybe not. This could really go either way.”

And with that, Wynonna laughed, leaving Waverly in her room as confused as she was before the older Earp had walked in.

“Wait! Wynonna!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems we have a dance to get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I would be back today! Big thanks to B, as always. 
> 
> Now let’s see how well this dance goes, shall we?

Nicole ran her fingers over the dark forest green lapels of her suit, smoothing them out one more time. She looked in the mirror of her car and adjusted her tie just so, smoothing that out as well, watching as her hand ran over the delicate flower pattern, all in avoidance of going inside. She knew once she was inside that would lead to them going to the dance, which would lead to her having to dance, which she was still not excited about.

As she stood there, trying not to let her inner monologue overwhelm her thoughts, Nicole heard a wolf whistle behind her. She turned around to see Rosita close the door on her own car. 

“Well damn, Nicole.” Rosita’s eyes not-so-subtly roamed from her brown wing-tipped shoes to her red wavy hair. She wiggled her eyebrows obnoxiously at Nicole. “You sure clean up nice. I didn’t know you owned anything other than all that plaid.”

Nicole stuck her tongue out. “Yeah, yeah, shut up, Rosita.” She took in the brunette’s own outfit, a navy dress poked out from under her coat. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

“I know,” she smiled. “I look so fantastic that you should probably give me your arm so I don’t fall getting to the front door. You are going inside, right? No plans to stand out here all evening and admire yourself?”

If it had been up to Nicole, she may have done just that. 

While she felt more comfortable dancing -- at least with Rosita in her room, where no one could witness as she stumbled over her own feet or awkwardly tried to find the rhythm -- Nicole still wasn’t what one would call excited about going to spend the evening trying to dance in a gym full of her classmates. 

But, even with her doubts, she couldn’t stop thinking about how excited Waverly had looked every time the dance had been brought up. So, she was going to girlfriend-up for her girlfriend.

“Ugh, no.” Nicole put out her elbow, which Rosita happily took. “Come on, let’s go.” 

They walked in silence for a few steps until Rosita asked Nicole how she was feeling about tonight.

“I mean, I lo-, like Waverly so so much, but I’m worried I’m going to make a fool out of myself in front of her, and then she’s going to decide she needs a partner who doesn’t have two left feet.” Nicole shook her head, the waves falling over her face. She signed in defeat. “This is silly, I know. But she deserves someone who can sweep her off her feet and dance with the best of them. She just deserves the best in every aspect.”

Rosita stopped them at the foot of the stairs to the Homestead, where Wynonna could be heard yelling for someone to help her with her tie. Rosita gently laid her hand on Nicole’s forearm. 

“Nicole, Waverly already has that with you,” she said. “Because _you_ are the best too, don’t let yourself forget that.”

Tears began to prick around Nicole’s eyes at her friend’s sincerity. Nicole knew she was lucky in a lot of ways, and this friendship was one of them.

She went to reply when the front door swung open. Wynonna stood there with a tie in one hand and a glass of something Nicole could almost guarantee wasn’t just pop in the other. Wynonna looked between the two of them.

“Rosita, why does Nicole look like she’s overcome with emotions and about to cry?” Wynonna said.

The two shared a look -- one of trust and friendship -- and Rosita squeezed Nicole’s arm. 

“Well Earp, she finally got a look at that disaster you call a tie knot, and almost burst into tears.”

“Wow, rude,” Wynonna said. “If one of you can do this better, please be my guest.”

“I got you, Earp.” Rosita walked towards Wynonna but not before winking at Nicole. “Gimmie that thing, who tied this? A drunk monkey?”

Nicole chuckled, walking in behind Rosita and closing the door. Her back was turned for a moment when she felt a light hand at the back of her suit jacket. She turned around to see Waverly smiling at her. 

Waverly had planned to stay annoyed at Nicole for her secrecy about whatever she and Rosita had been up to all week for at least part of the evening, but the minute she saw the redhead enter the Homestead, her annoyance started to melt away. 

She wasn’t sure if it was those dimples that popped as soon as she spotted Waverly or the way Nicole’s outfit was tailored to perfection, but in that moment, she decided that whatever it was, Nicole would tell her when she was ready. And Waverly would be fine with waiting.

“Hey, sweetie pie.” Waverly kissed Nicole softly on the lips. Her hands roamed over the front of Nicole’s suit and tugged slightly at the bottom of her jacket. “You look, well, you look really hot.”

Nicole snorted at the pun. “That was awful.” 

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “Still true though.”

“Well, if I look hot, then you Waverly Earp.” Nicole pushed Waverly back slightly to get in a better view of her dress that she could now see hit right at the knee. Embroidered doves in pink and burgundy, mixed with a pattern of leaves, steams, and pansies, covered the front and long sleeves. “You are a vision.”

“What? This old thing. I just threw it on,” Waverly joked. Her eyes sparkled as they met Nicole’s. 

“Also, Waves, I have not told you nearly enough how much I like this haircut.” Nicole took a piece of the chin-length hair and twirled it around her finger, watching the curl drop upon release. “It really suits you.”

“Thanks, Nicole.” She stared up into warm brown eyes that she didn’t think she would ever get sick of. Nicole always made her feel seen in a way so few people did. Yes she had gotten quite a bit of hair cut off, but it also took her sister, who she lived with, almost a week to notice. Nicole had within the first five seconds after it had been cut.

Their moment of bliss was quickly broken.

“Know what would really suit me? Getting to this dance so I can get my jam on, show off my moves.” Wynonna thrust her hips at the couple, who both blankly started back. “Aw, come on, that was sexy, I have sexy moves!” 

Wynonna went to start grinding the air when Rosita pulled her away. “Come on Romeo, let’s get you to the people.” 

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” Wynonna put her elbow out for Rosita to take. Nicole and Waverly shared a look at Rosita’s small smile. “Thank god one of you understands me.”

As Doc and Dolls followed, the former asking what in the thunderation they had just witnessed Wynonna do, Nicole helped Waverly put on her coat and hoped her girlfriend didn’t notice her hands slightly shake. 

_This is all going to be fine,_ Nicole thought. _Rosita has helped you, it’s just one night of dancing, Waverly isn’t going to dump you because you can barely keep a rhythm._ Maybe it won’t be so bad, she tried to convince herself. 

But then, as Nicole’s anxiety crept its way into the pit of her stomach, Waverly turned around to very unnecessarily help Nicole with the button on her jacket, that megawatt smile that made her feel like she could do anything, spread across the brunette’s face. 

“There, all set,” Waverly said. “You ready to go?”

And right then, with Waverly looking at her like the fudge to her sundae, she thought maybe, just maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

\---------------------------

Or it would be one of her worst nightmares come true, right behind clowns with chainsaws. 

Nicole’s palms sweat as she handed over her and Waverly’s tickets to Chrissy, who just so happened to be on the student board for Nicole’s personal hell. 

“You two sure earned your shipper name tonight,” she said. Nicole gave her a tight smile as Chrissy put the tickets in her lock box. “WayHaught indeed.”

Excitement radiated off Waverly as she and Chrissy started squealing over the others’ outfits.

“Come on, Red,” Wynonna said. “These two are going to be talking at that decibel for at least another four minutes and we don't want you to go deaf, even though you’re so old.”

“I’m almost a whole year younger than you, Wynonna,” she deadpanned. 

“Tomato, potato,” Wynonna replied. 

Nicole rolled her eyes then squeezed Waverly’s hand to indicate she was heading inside the gym. The brunette looked at her briefly, her eyes sparkling, and went to quickly say goodbye to Chrissy. Nicole squeezed her hand again. She told Waverly to take her time, she would meet her inside.

“It seems they had the same budget as Hayride to Hell,” Rosita said as they stepped more fully inside. 

Saying the decorations were lackluster was an understatement. Red and pink streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons of matching colors spread across the gym. Some with more life in them than others. 

“Rosie, we don’t talk about that, remember?” Wynonna joked. “Otherwise Haught Shot over here may accidentally knock someone out...again.”

Nicole sighed. “That was one time, Wynonna.”

“Still makes it one time more than the rest of us,” Dolls muttered. Unfortunately for him, Nicole heard. Then she sucker-punched him in the arm.

“Was that really needed?” he asked. 

Wynonna answered for her. “Yes.”

Nicole smiled at her best friend, whose dimples popped. As the five of them were about to move towards Jeremy and Robin -- who could be spotted waving enthusiastically at them -- Waverly came running up behind them. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist, who felt Waverly’s muffed breath between her shoulder blades. 

“What was that?” Nicole laughed.

Waverly pushed her face back but left her arms where they were.

“I said sorry that took so long,” she said. “You know Chrissy, she couldn’t let me leave without knowing every detail about her night so far.” 

Waverly felt Nicole chuckle against her arms, still wrapped tightly. 

“Waves, you don’t need to apologize, that was like two minutes.” Nicole turned around, not breaking their hold. 

“But it was still two whole minutes I was away from you,” Waverly pouted. “And away from this suit.”

“Well then, I guess you’ll have to spend two extra minutes with me before the night can be over.” 

“Oh no, I’m going to have to spend extra time with my favorite human in the whole wide world?” Waverly’s eyes crinkled into half-moons. “That sounds like the _worst_.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly softly. 

“Ugh, you two make _The Notebook_ look bleak,” Wynonna groaned. “Also, pretty sure Jeremy is going to hurt himself if he keeps waving at us like that. Time to get on the get. You two can be gross later, preferably out of my earshot.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “But what about if we’re gross in your eyesight?”

“Ugh! I don’t want that either.”

Wynonna continued grumbling as they walked over to Jeremy and Robin. 

“You all look so great!” Jeremy said. “Loving all the suits in this group!”

“Me too,” Rosita smiled at Wynonna, who had suddenly lost the ability to talk. Nicole chuckled next to Waverly, who tried to hide her own. Wynonna was always cocky and overly-confident, so this was, well, quite different. 

“Jeremy, Robin.” Doc tipped his black Stetson at them both. “I’m going to get some of that slightly questionable looking punch. Would anyone else like a glass?”

After everyone said yes, he and Dolls walked over to the table. 

“Jer Bear, this jacket is really top-shelf.” Waverly took in the black piping with a pattern of red and gold splashed across the sleeves. “Tell me everything.”

“I got it at that great little vintage shop we went to a few weeks ago!”

“The one over on Main St.?” Rosita asked hopefully.

“Yes!” He beamed at Robin. “Where we got Robin’s too!”

As the four of them continued talking about their latest finds Wynonna and Nicole took seats at the table. 

Nicole grew unusually quiet, watching the quartet share stories about their best finds. She began to pick at the skin around her thumb, looking over at all the couples on the dance floor. 

Wynonna followed her eyes, which seemed to get wider with panic by the second.

“Soooo, how ya doing?” Wynonna asked. 

Nicole’s head snapped, the nerves evident in her face. 

“Oh, ugh, fine, super fine,” Nicole said. “Feeling good, feeling cas.”

“Ok, one, never say cas again.” Wynonna brought her chair closer to Nicole. “Two, dude, you really have nothing to be worried about.”

She pointed at the dance floor. “I mean, look at Champ. He looks like a bear trying to unsuccessfully wrestle a snake out there. There’s no way your dancing looks worse than _that._ Plus, your suit looks pretty damn good.”

Nicole cocked her eyebrow. “Did you just say something nice about me, Earp?”

Wynonna smiled warmly then rolled her eyes. “Shut up.” Her eyes softened. “But really, Nicole, you could step on Waverly’s feet seven times and get gross hand sweat all over hers, and she would still look at you like you’re the best thing that ever happened to her. Because you are.”

Sometimes the older Earp drove Nicole absolutely crazy. Like, make her want to pull out all her hair kind of crazy. But other times, like right now, she knew they were destined to be friends for life. Wynonna was one of those once-in-a-lifetime kind of friends. Even though Nicole would never actually tell her that outloud. 

“Well, that was a very nice thing you just said.” A small smile formed on Nicole’s lips. 

“Don’t get used to it.” 

“Don’t get used to what?” Dolls asked, passing out drinks to the table. 

“Me being nice to Haught,” Wynonna said.

“But Wynonna, we all know you’re actually a giant softie under all that leather exterior,” Waverly said, looking excitedly at the group. “Did I ever tell you all about that time about how when I was six and left my favorite stuffed animal at the park? We went back to look for it for hours with no luck. So she went and bought a new one with her allowance, and then tried to make it look all worn like mine was.”

“And then the next day she gave it to me and pretended it wasn’t new,” Waverly beamed. “Took me years to realize it wasn’t the same one.”

Rosita looked at Wynonna. “You. Are. Soft.”

“Whatever, am not,” she mumbled. “Anyway, who wants to dance?”

“I’m in!” Rosita jumped up out of her chair. Realizing how eager she had come across she tired again. “I mean, yeah, I’m in. Anyone else?”

“We are!” Robin said. He and Jeremy got up then turned around towards Doc and Dolls. “Gentlemen?”

The two looked at each other then shrugged. “Might as well,” Doc said. “This punch is horrendous.”

“Baby.” Waverly looked at Nicole with that smile that calmed every butterfly in her stomach. “You wanna join them?”

Nicole looked at Wynonna and Rosita, who both nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, let’s go, I think they’re playing our song.”

“We don’t have a song, silly.” Waverly scrunched her face, listening to what was playing. “And if we did, there’s no way we’re making it, well, whatever this is.”

The group worked their way to the center, large groups and couples surrounding them. A loud beat played through the speakers and Nicole tried to get herself to relax. _Ok, this is a fast song, just follow whatever everyone else is doing. Move your hips a little like Rosita said. Don’t do anything Wynonna did._

She felt stiff as she stood there, willing her body to move just a little. Her movements started out awkward, arms down straight at her side while her hips jerked from side to side. She felt like a fish flopping around on a dock, trying to make its way back to sea.

After a few brief moments on her own Rosita dragged her more into their makeshift circle. She pulled Nicole right next to Waverly, who laughed openly as Robin and Jeremy did the robot. Next to them were Dolls and Doc, who mostly nodded along until they found a few other juniors -- Nicole thought their names were Eliza and Kate -- who caught their interest. 

A look of elation went across Waverly’s eyes when they caught Nicole’s, seeing she was now much closer than before. Her dancing wasn’t going to win her any awards but at every turn of another song Nicole felt herself relax more. Waverly’s company often had that effect.

As another song came on, Nicole’s eyes roamed back over to Waverly, her arms as they freely swung in the air, her hips as they moved to the rhythm of the latest song’s beat she couldn’t seem to find. She noticed that Waverly looked so carefree on the dance floor, like there was no stress or anxiety, she could just be.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicole caught Wynonna trying to grind on Rosita, who pushed her away, only to have Wynonna catch her hand and spin her around.

“Where the hell was that when we were in the barn?” Nicole mumbled.

“What, Nic?” Waverly asked, moving closer to Nicole.

She chuckled, “Nothing. Your sister actually has some decent moves.”

“Damn right I do!” Wynonna shouted, twirling Rosita again.

Waverly rolled her eyes, passing her sister and moved towards Nicole. She set her hands on the redhead’s hips, encouraging her to keep moving them to the song. A warmth spread throughout Nicole, who was realizing maybe she should have asked Waverly to teach her how to dance to faster songs. She watched Waverly’s eyes get almost hazy, losing herself in the music again.

“How do you do that?” Nicole said.

Waverly tilted her head to the side, a small furrow formed in between her eyebrows.

“Do what?”

“Look so at peace when you dance,” Nicole said. “Like nothing is bothering you. You just look so free, I guess.”

Waverly’s eyes warmed, looking up at Nicole. She gripped her hands tighter. Might as well be honest.

“Well, this is going to sound dumb, but sometimes it feels like there’s this hamster running on one of those wheels in my brain. It’s going round and round, and when my anxiety gets bad, it speeds up and feels like it’s never going to be done with its train of not-so-great thoughts,” Waverly started. “But there’s something about dancing, and music especially, that makes it just stop in its tracks.”

“It’s not thinking about the homework I have left or the test I should be studying for or which cheer moves I need to practice or what colleges I should be looking into or if Wynonna is going to do something where she injures herself,” she continued. “The only focus in my brain is how the music makes me feel, from my head to my toes. And then I just move, however the song takes me. My focus is the beat, the rhythm, how it all comes together. So yeah, I do feel pretty free, because in those moments I know my anxiety won’t win. It doesn’t get the best of me like it feels like it does so many other times.”

She looked past Nicole’s shoulder at the last bit, unsure what kind of reaction she was about to receive to any of what she just said. But, to no one’s actual surprise, Waverly was met with kind brown eyes and a kinder smile, even if she wasn’t looking directly at them. 

“Nothing you say ever sounds dumb.” Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s waist, running her fingers along her back. “But thank you, for telling me all that.”

Nicole went to kiss Waverly when she was interrupted by the DJ, who announced it was time for some slow jams. 

_Ok Haught, you got through some fast songs and no one ran away screaming. This is it, just slow dance with your girlfriend. You maybe got this._

“Erm, may I, ugh, have this dance, Waves?” Nicole rubbed her neck. “If you want or we can go sit.”

“Of course, Nic,” Waverly smiled. “I would love to slow dance with you.”

Not knowing that Nicole had only been shown one way to place her hands, it came as quite a shock when Waverly took a page out of a playbook Nicole hadn’t even bought. She placed her hands around the redhead’s neck, which naturally, caused said redhead to have some uncertainty about where to place her own.

She put one hand on Waverly’s waist and not sure what to do with the other, Nicole let it awkwardly hang around, but not touching, her back.

“You ok?” Waverly asked as they began to sway back and forth, Nicole’s second hand still very much hanging in the air.

“Ummmm.”

Trying to make her gentlewoman of a girlfriend more comfortable, Waverly leaned up near her ear. “You know you can touch my back with both hands at once while we dance, yeah?”

“Oh,” Nicole said, slightly shocked by this new discovery. “Ok, this isn’t how Rosita taught me, but ok, this works too.”

“Huh?”

Nicole groaned and looked at the ceiling, watching as a pair of pink and red balloons floated up to the top. She tapped her fingers against Waverly’s back.

“So, I may or may not have freaked out a little when you said you wanted to come to this,” Nicole said. “It’s just, I’m not a great dancer, and you’re an amazing dancer. And honestly, I didn’t want my bad dancing to bring down your night. So somehow I let Wynonna convince me that she could help me, which ended terribly and with a lot of stepped on feet, and then Rosita volunteered.”

A look of guilt passed across Nicole’s face. “That’s why I’ve been so weird all week. Do you really think I enjoyed asking so many questions at lunch? Rosita has been helping me out after school, well, technically, Wynonna tried to teach me first -- and baby, she should never be able to teach anyone how to do anything ever again -- and Rosita found us then offered to help. I didn’t want to tell you in case it went awful and I still sucked, and I’m so sorry I lied but--”

Waverly cut Nicole off by kissing her soundly on the lips. 

“What...what was that for?” Nicole said.

“Nicole, I…” Waverly said. There had been a lot of moments, both big and small, where Waverly knew she may not be ready to say it but was one hundred percent head-over-heels in love with Nicole. This was one of them. No one ever did this kind of thing for Waverly. “You really went to all that trouble, for me? Just because you thought you were a bad dancer and that I was an amazing one?”

“I would do anything for you, Waves. Plus, you deserve someone who can keep up with you at every step,” Nicole said so sincerely Waverly thought her heart would burst. “Where you go, I go, remember? Even if that is a dance floor.”

Waverly wiggled her eyebrow at Nicole. “Does that mean we can go to the club soon?”

“Calm down,” Nicole laughed. She nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s. “But maybe. Just not tonight. And not with your sister. She’ll try to grind on me again.”

“My sister did what now?!” She whipped her head around trying to find Wynonna, who she only saw the back of, walking out of the gym holding Rosita’s hand.

Nicole put her forehead against Waverly’s to get her attention. “Baby, trust me, it was more scarring than anything else. I don’t ever, _ever_ want anyone to grind on me like that again. Especially Wynonna.”

“Good,” Waverly nodded. “I’m the only one who gets to use those sexy dance moves on you, got it?”

Nicole’s throat suddenly became very dry. Her face about 11 shades more red than a few moments before. 

“Um yeah, that’s, yeah, totally fine with me,” she mumbled.

“I figured,” Waverly winked. “Now, you ready to dance the rest of the night away?”

“With you?” Nicole beamed. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I put Nicole in a dark green suit as a way to manifest that I, a redhead in the right light, could find a reasonably priced dark green suit for a wedding I may be going to this year? Sure did, friends. Sure did. 
> 
> Come and find me on Twitter [danacas1101 ](https://twitter.com/danacas1101)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow, pinky swear.
> 
> Come and find me on Twitter [danacas1101 ](https://twitter.com/danacas1101)


End file.
